


Soldier Game

by Xbellezax



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Gen, Oops, boys playing love live and messing imai up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbellezax/pseuds/Xbellezax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaizumi is going to finally full combo solider game on hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was a personal headcanon and I'm....so sorry.  
> Warning for swearing?? These boys have potty mouths.

It was finally going to happen, he was going to full combo solider game on hard. Imaizumi had waited months to do this, always failed, but the end of the song was coming and if he just kept on going for five more seconds he would-- his thoughts, and combo are distracted with Naruko bumping into his back, whining something about his butt hurt now.

Imaizumi was furious. He stood up and pinned Naruko to the nearest wall, glaring at him before shouting. It was rare for him to shout so this naturally scared the shit out of Naruko.

"I WAS SO CLOSE TO FULL COMBO!!! SERIOUSLY ITS LIKE YOU HATE MY GUTS!!!!" Naruko tried to calm him down.

"Listen hotshot, it's jus' a game. Ain't gonna hurt if ya gotta try again ya weeb." Naruko was used to Imaizumi's weeb moments, but this game was getting to be a bit too much. The two almost never hung out anymore due to this phone app. Curiously pricked at his mind of what would be so amazing it would grab the attention of the great Imaizumi Shunsuke for that long, but he also did not want to know to some degree.

“Yo...uh hotshot?....what’s that app called?” No reply. He looked over to see the bastard completely into playing an expert song. It had to have been it was going so fast. His fingers moved sinfully fast across the screen of the tablet, ranking up quite the combo on the game. 345….349…….353….. He wanted to sabotage it. He leaned over flicking one piece of Imaizumi’s hair behind his ears, playing with it and making it tickle. His eyes twitched but not much else. The only verbal response he got was a grunt and a curse as he nearly lost the combo, now nearing 500. The redhead was determined to ruin this combo for him as he sat on his back, which now did nothing since the raven was used to supporting his weight as it was since he didn’t weigh all that much.

“Oi. Hotshot…. new episode of love hiiiiiime.” He sang out, as his tiny fang pierced his pink lips with a smirk. 

Imaizumi paused the song and turned to him. “No. it’s tomorrow.” Then returned back to his game.

“FOR THE LOVE OF BIKES I WILL DESTROY SCOTT RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON’T TALK TO ME!!!!” /still/ no response. Wow that was quite a game. He seemed to be nearing the end so Naruko casually headbutted his left arm. Before Imaizumi could react, Naruko had already moved his arm, and it was the very last note of the song as the meter said “1 combo. Good.”

Imaizumi turned back, absolutely crippling with rage as Naruko snickered into his hand covering his mouth, cheeks growing red as he surveyed what was going on in front of him. Imaizumi charging at him. Okay. He silently prayed that his brothers remember to feed the cat since his sister sure as hell wasn’t about to do it.

“Naruko! That was the very last note of Dancing Stars on me!!! Have you any sense not to mess up a man’s combos???!!!”

Naruko had never heard any of this before, so he shrugged, backing away as Imaizumi raged for a bit with himself.

The two finally collided and Naruko was tackled to the ground.

RIP.


End file.
